Shadow Of The Sun
by RunningForThomas
Summary: Brooklyn enters the maze with no recollection of her past life. All she holds in her hand is a note. When she is the first girl to enter the glade, how will all the boys cope? Especially when they find out she's not alone, that she's carrying a baby. But whose is it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

All I could see was darkness. Complete black. I felt around trying to find anything that would tell me where I was. I reached into my pocket and feel paper crumple around my fingers. A note, maybe it will help? I pull it out and try to decipher the words but the darkness surrounding me distinguishes the only chance I might've had of surviving. The rough metal of the floor scratches my fingers, the same material all around me. I must be in some kind of box. I bang on the walls as I hard as I could, yelling for help. Of course no one came or responded. Panic began to creep up on me quickly and I could feel tears brimming on the edge of my eyes. I couldn't hold it in any longer so I screamed at the top of my voice.

"Let…me…out!" I yelled.

I began to get more and more panicked finding myself short of breath. _Oh no,_ I thought. I couldn't breathe, a wheezy noise now coming out of my mouth. In my panicked state I stood up too quickly getting knocked back down, hitting my head hard in the process.

"Ouch," I exclaimed but quickly paused, the blood flowing down the side of my face. _Brooklyn._ That must be my name, Brooklyn. But why can't I remember anything else? How old am I? I panicked more and more as the box moved up and up, my breathing getting harder and harder to control. My head was pounding, the pain was unbearable. Now I really was beginning to get stressed, how am I going to get out? Just as I was thinking of plans through my throbbing head the box began to slow, until it came to a standstill. _This is it_ , I thought. _This is where it ends_. I crept to the corner, holding my hand to my bloody head as the box opened revealing excruciating beams of light. Voices began to call from above, making my already panicked state even worse.

"Who is it?"  
"What job are they gonna get?"

"Slopper I'll bet if he's hiding in the corner!"

All the voices sounded male so I peered up and was correct. Every single one of the shadows were men. Wait, let me rephrase, they were all _boys._ I felt the box move as someone jumped in making me wince in pain.

"Come on out Greenie, we ain't gonna hurt ya," the boy who was now in the box said.

He made his way over to me in the corner and paused when he saw me. His face was wide as if he was in shock.

"Bloody hell," he said with a unique British accent.

"What is it Newt?" a deep voice sounded from above.

"It's a girl." Gasps were heard from above. I was really panicking now and could hardly breathe so I tried to speak.

"I…I..." I attempted to say in between breaths. Newt snapped out of gaze and kneeled down beside me making me instantly back away.

"It's alright," he said putting his hands out in front of him. "That's a nasty cut you have there." He was referring to the bloody cut on my forehead which my hands where still clasped to.

"I…can't…breathe," I finally managed to get out, my breathing uneven. Newt immediately rushed to my side steading me as I collapsed in a limp state.

"Woah, hang in there greenie. Jeff? Clint? What's happening? Why can't she breathe?" He asked above whilst lifting me out of the box.

"Panic…attack…" I mumbled unaware if anyone could hear me. I felt arms grab me and lay me on the grass, I could see a dull grey colour surrounding me before my view was blocked out by concerned boys.

"Everyone back off!" the deep voice sounds again. He must be their leader. The blonde boy who was in the box with me, Newt, was by my side again a look of worry spread across his face.

"I don't know," one of the boys beside him replied.

"There must be something we can do!" Newt yelled as my breathing was becoming shorter and shorter. "Hang in there greenie alright?"

"My…names…Brooklyn," I managed to choke out.

"Okay, Brooklyn? Just look at me and take deep breaths in and out," Newt instructed. I tried and failed, so in one last burst of energy I pushed the note into his hand and collapsed on the grass.

I wake up on a bed in an unfamiliar room. I try to sit up but my head is killing me so I fall back down, grasping my skull.

"Hey. You're awake."  
I turn to see the familiar mop of blonde hair come my way.

"How are ya feeling?" he asks.

"Alright I guess, my head kills but-" I didn't get to finish as a wave of nausea comes over me, consequently making me run over to the nearest potted plant and throw up. Newt isn't far behind, holding up my hair as I vomit the little contents of my stomach out.

"Ugh," I groan turning around to lean on the wall once I was done. "I wonder where that came from," I stated as I genuinely had no clue.

"Hm," Newt mumbled as he helped me up. He looked as if he wasn't telling me something.

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked.

"Let's get you something to eat you must be hungry," he replied completely ignoring my question. I was about to reply but my stomach answered for me as it rumbled loudly.

"Okay."

We walked over to the kitchen and the guy in charge, Frypan I think his name was, gave me a sandwich. Even though it looked like something taken out the trash it tasted divine. I was just about finished when a boy came over and sat beside me and Newt.

"You alright Alby?" Newt asked him.

He grumbled a response before turning to me.

"So greenie, I'm Alby. I guess you could call me the shuck leader of this place, no one ain't been here longer than me. Anyways how are ya feeling?"  
"I've already told Newt, I'm fine," I responded annoyed that they kept asking me and confused at this strange language they use.

"I've just got a few questions for ya, is that alright?" Alby asked in his gruff voice.

"Sure, go ahead." I could see Newt eyeing me with a look of concern and awe.

"Do you remember anything from your past life? Anything at all?"

I had forgotten all about my memory lost in the busy hour that I've been away. The fear that grabbed me in the box comes back like a bolt of lightning. Newt must've seen my face drop as he looks at me and says, "It's alright greenie, no one remembers anything but their name."

"But why can't I remember anything?" I feel myself staring to get panicked again, but before it can fully take hold of my body, I gasp and run to the nearest bush, throwing up the recently eaten sandwich. I fall to the floor, exhausted and tired of not knowing what's going on. Newt and Alby reach me on the floor, helping me to regain my composure, both giving me odd stares.

"What is going on?" I ask mainly to myself, leaning on Newt for support. The two boy's exchange glances and I see Alby give a slight nod. Newt clears his throat before he starts.

"Do you remember having a note in your hand when you came up in the box?" he asked me.

I nodded, "yes, but I couldn't read it as it was so dark."

"Well, before you collapsed you put it in my hands. We read it and well…" he stumbled upon his words, not knowing what to say. "Here it is."

He hands me the crumpled piece of paper and I read it, almost falling over if Newt wasn't still holding me.

 ** _Brooklyn here is pregnant. I had to protect her and had no choice but to send her up in the box. The creators were going to take her child away from her for experiments. Please protect them both, as I may not be able to do it any longer. Let Brooke know I'm sorry for doing this and I love her._**

 ** _Her brother James._**

I can feel the tears finally spilling over the edge of my eyes. I can't hold it in any longer and I crumple to the floor sobbing. Newt leans down and rubs my back in an attempt to comfort me, but I leap into his arms and sob into his shirt. I feel his strong arms stiffen at my sudden embrace but relax has he holds me in a firm, protective grip.

"Shh," he says. "It's okay." He repeats this over and over as I try to calm down.

 **Hello! So this is my first fanfiction and I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think and review.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **RunningForThomas 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights go to the brilliant James Dashner, I don't own anything, only Brooklyn!**

The news still hadn't sunk in and it took me the best part of an hour to stop crying on Newt's shirt. He didn't seem to mind but I felt guilty for breaking down like that in front of him. Alby left a long time ago mumbling something to Newt about giving me the tour, so after I had composed myself, Newt helped me up and took me to the dreaded box I had arrived in.

"So, this is the box, a new greenie arrives every month and we get supplies every week. We don't know jack about the box or the creators," Newt explained.

"Creators?" I asked feeling stupid for asking the question.

Newt could sense my discomfort, sending a warm smile my way to put me at ease. "The lovely people who put us in this bloody place," he said the sarcasm evident in his voice.

He continued to talk about the glade, the different sections and so on. I wasn't paying full attention as my mind kept drifting back to the note. I was pregnant? Who was my brother? God, who was the father? And why were there only boys here? I understood my brother had to send me up to protect me, but surely some girls were sent up before me? All these questions circulated in my head, making the headache I had previously return. I was brought back to reality by a hand waving in my face.

"Brooklyn? Hello Brooke?" Newt said. I stared at his face not knowing what he had just said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Um…yeah…" I hesitated. "Just a lot on my mind."  
"Well, that's bloody understandable. Right, we have three rules in the glade. One, do your part. Two, never harm another glader. And three, never go beyond those walls. Got it?"

Once again I felt like an idiot as I just stared at him and nodded. "Why?" I asked.

"Because of the bloody maze," he replied as if it was nothing. I needed to sit down, my head fuzzy with all this sudden information.

"So we're stuck in the middle of a maze, with no memory of our past life and no way to get out? And on top of that I'm pregnant? This is crazy." I say, putting my head in my hands and leaning on my knees. Newt comes and sits down next to me.

"Pretty much," he said.

"How can you talk about this as if it's nothing? How are you all not freaking out right now," I said astounded at his calmness, anger seeping through me.

"Woah greenie calm down alright? It's all okay," he said shocked at my sudden anger.

"My name is Brooklyn!" I screamed as I threw a rock at the wall. I tried to take deep breaths as I could feel Newt's stare on my back, unsure of what to do. Once I had regained my usual composure I looked across to Newt, his confused face staring right back.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so confused at the moment, I'm sorry." I felt like I was going to cry again, no Brooklyn you've already broken down once today, you don't want to look weak.

"It's fine Brooke," Newt said softly, calling me by the nickname he has for me. "Let's go get some dinner and then we have a surprise for you."

Curious as to what the surprise could be, I followed eagerly.

Once we had dinner, Newt led me to a bonfire which all the boys were surrounding. He said they have a celebration when every greenie comes up, so this month it was for me. The fire was roaring in the centre of all the action, all around the boys were laughing and telling stories, jars filled with some strange liquid in their hands. A glader, Gally I think, was fighting against other boys in a ring across the field. Newt and I made our way to a log and sat down.

"So who is everyone?" I asked, wanting to get used to this strange place.

"Well, you know Alby," he said pointing to the leader who was observing what everyone was doing. There was an Asian looking guy next to him with strong arms that were clearly visible under his rolled up shirt. "So, that over there next to him is Minho. He's the keeper of the runners, y'know the people who search in the maze every day that I told you about?" I nodded so he knew that I understood.

"We have Clint and Jeff the med-jacks, Winston, Frypan, Zart, Gally," Newt went on listing and pointing to all the gladers as I tried to absorb all of their names.

"Here, drink this," he exclaimed as he handed me the strange concoction that everyone had.

"Is it alcohol?" I asked cautiously.

"Um yeah I think, its Gally's secret recipe."

"I can't have that I'm sorry," I said looking at the grass. As I looked at Newt's confused face I just pointed to my stomach and said "pregnant." His mouth opened as he realised, but I shushed him saying it was fine before he could apologise.

We sat there in silence for a while before I spoke.

"I don't even know who the father is."

"What?"

"The father of my baby, they even took that away from me. I don't even know," I said, sadness in my voice. I looked over and found Newt staring at me, a pained look in his eyes.

"You have us, we'll all help you and the baby. We're your family now."

"Thank you Newt," I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"You looked tired, I'll show you to your bed." Newt reached down and helped me up and let the way towards the homestead. He motioned towards a hammock and I got in, thankful that he had helped me today.

"My room is just around the corner if you need anything," he said getting up to leave.

I mumbled a quick thank you as I saw his tall, lean body disappear into the distance.

I awoke with a start, gasping for breath. I looked around and saw gladers sleeping peacefully, it must be midnight. All I can think about is the terrible dream I had awoken from, I could only remember parts of it, but the small fading memories were haunting my mind. I tried to calm down and fall back asleep for 10 minutes but I had no luck. I thought of Newt and carefully made my way to his room. The floorboards creaked underneath my feet as I crept my way down the corridor. Upon reaching Newts room I opened to door slowly. He seemed to be a light sleeper as I could see his drowsy body rise from his bed, his hair sticking out in random directions. I walked over to his bedside when he recognised it was me.

"Brooke, are you okay?" he asked, sitting up straighter.

All I could do was shake my head, too tired and too scared to speak.

"Can't sleep?" I nodded.

"Here, c'mon," he motioned towards his bed and I climbed in, the heat from his body warming mine up in an instant.

"Bloody hell Brooke, you're freezing," he exclaimed. His voice softened as he asked "do you wanna talk about it?"

"No," I said in no more than a whisper. I huddled against his body absorbing the heat that was radiating of his body. I felt his arm wrap around me as he mumbled "night Brooke." I drifted off to sleep listening to the steady beat of his heart.

 **So there is Chapter 2! I hope you all like it, it was sort of a filler chapter but it will get more interesting.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I was in a house. I don't remember whose house or why but I peered around, a small girl ran into the room, shortly followed by a boy who looked almost identical to her. When I looked closer I realised that I was the small girl. That must be my brother._

 _"_ _James, that's not fair! You're taller!" Younger me exclaimed as James lifted the toy aeroplane above my head._

 _"_ _Come and get it Brooke!"_

 _We ran around chasing the aeroplane for a couple of minutes before a women crashes into the room looking around frantically._

 _"_ _Brooke! James! You need to hide now!" She made her way to the bed pulling up the sheet and ushering us underneath it._

 _"_ _Why Mum? What's going on?" James asked. Being older by a couple of hours James felt responsible for me and made sure I went under the bed first, hidden from sight._

 _"_ _Don't worry about it sweethearts. It is very important that you stay quiet and don't make a single sound. Daddy and I love you okay? Remember that." She kept peering to the door, expecting someone to walk in at any moment. I was starting to get worried as mum took my face in her hands and kissed the top of my head, she then took her pinkie finger and held it out in front of me where I mirrored the gesture, joining our fingers together. This was our sign we had, it calmed us both as I disappeared under the bed making sure I could still see._

 _Moments later Dad came in with a gun pointed to his head, closely followed by men in uniform with 'W.C.K.D' printed across them. I tried to hold in a gasp as James squeezed my hand. I looked over to him, tears starting to fall down my face, his finger was pressed against his mouth signalling me to be quiet._

 _"_ _Leave us alone," my mum said her voice filled with anger. She slapped the man who seemed to be in charge but got pushed to the ground for retaliating._

 _"_ _Now, now Carol. Is that the way to greet an old friend?" The man responded, a sly smirk appearing on his face._

 _"_ _You are no friend of ours Janson," my father said, gritting his teeth in anger._

 _"_ _Oh would you look at that? David spoke when I clearly told him not to. Do you know what we do with cranks when they don't behave? Do you know Carol?" He said addressing my mother, who was being held to the ground with his strong wrist._

 _"_ _We kill them." A loud bang was heard throughout the room and my father fell to the ground, blood staining the carpet._

 _I gasped making more noise than I expected, earning a hard glare from James._

 _"_ _What was that?" Janson asked. "Oh I almost forgot, your lovely children. Where are they Caroline?"_

 _"_ _You leave them out of this!" My mother screamed earning other hit to the head, tears now streaming down her face._

 _"_ _Search the room," he ordered sending the guards looking in wardrobes and behind doors. We were found minutes later and dragged out from under the bed._

 _"_ _I'm sorry mum," I wept as a guard pushed me to my knees. I earned a slap for talking, causing the side of my face to scream in pain._

 _"_ _It's alright sweetie, everything's okay," she reassured._

 _Janson came over to us and scanned us with a peculiar looking machine. He looked shocked when it turned green and he took a step back in surprise._

 _"_ _They're immune."_

 _I was getting more and more confused by the second. Immune from what?_

 _"_ _Take them to the headquarters, we can use them for testing." Janson said in a gruff voice._

 _"_ _No!" My mother screamed, but was silenced by a bang. I dared to look around and what I saw haunted my mind. My mum and dad were lying on the floor, blood pouring from their heads, not moving an inch._

I could feel someone shaking me awake, shouting my name.

"Brooklyn! Wake up, Brooke!"

I couldn't identify the voice, all I could see was the face of the man that killed my parents. I was shaking and tears were escaping my eyes, unable to stop.

"Brooke it was just a dream," the voice I now recognised as Newt said, trying to get me back to reality. I was now aware of my surroundings and looked at his face but the tears were still falling down my face at the speed of a waterfall.

I fall into Newts arms, shaking violently with sobs.

"Shh," Newt soothed, running his hand through my hair. I try to tell him what happened but I couldn't form the words.

"He…killed…them."

Newt's puzzled face looked at mine with worry, his hand still caressing my head.

"Killed who?" he asked.

"The man…the bad man. He killed my parents." More sobs escaped from my body as I told him this information.

"He killed them right in front of me," I gasped. "And I couldn't do anything to stop it. I don't even know why."

"Brooke look at me alright?" Newt whispered holding my head in his hands, just like my mother did. "He's not here anymore, he can't hurt you."

Alby and Minho ran into the room after hearing my screams.

"What's going on?" Alby asked, a plank of wood in his hand.

"Just a nightmare, we're alright." Newt said, his hands now rubbing circles on my back. The tears were still streaming down my face but I had stopped shaking and was returning to a normal state.

"Why the shuck is she in your bed man?" Minho asked still half asleep.

"She couldn't sleep so came in here then she had a bloody nightmare," he replied.

"Whatever I'm going back to bed," Minho replied walking into the door as he left the room, followed by Alby.

"Are you okay?" Newt asked me.

"No," I replied in a hushed whisper. We laid down on Newt's bed again as he wrapped an arm around me protectively.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you," he said sleepily as he drifted off to sleep once more.

And as I tried to let the blackness take me once more, I thought about the man and I decided one thing. I hated that man Janson and whatever place he was from with the W.C.K.D symbols, I hated him so much it hurt.

 **Hello! So here's the next chapter, learning about Brooklyn's past and why she hates Wicked. I have exams at the moment so if my updates aren't that frequent I'm sorry! I will try in the next week or so, but I promise I am not leaving this story.**

 **Thank you for reading and if you have any ideas of how you want the story to go, leave a review! I have only written the next chapter so the story line is open to any ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the sun beaming in from the window, blinding my vision. I peered out the window and saw boys hard at work in the gardens and around the glade, I guessed it must be around midday. Newt must have let me sleep in. At the thought of Newt, I remembered the night before, my piecing screams and uncontrollable sobs haunting me. As I put my boots on, I headed outside in search of Newt, he could tell me what I was doing.

I looked around the glade aimlessly for about half an hour, getting odd stares from passing gladers. I finally found him in the gardens, behind a bush, digging up some dirt. What he was planning to do was beyond me, but I don't suppose I used to garden. I towered above him, my shadow blocking out the powerful beam of the sun, forcing him to look up.

"Oh, hey Brooke. Are you feeling alright?" he asked, worry plastered on his face. I felt a tug pull at my heart signalling that I wasn't okay but I didn't want Newt to worry, so instead I spun around on the spot smiling away, almost falling over if Newt hadn't caught me.

"Woah, careful there Brooke. You don't want to hurt yourself or the baby."

I smile fell immediately. The baby. How could I forget? Newt must've seen my smile fade, as his did too.

"Are you sure you're okay Brooke?" he asked again.

"I had just forgotten about the baby, a lots been on my mind lately," I replied looking at the ground, still trying to get my head around all of this.

"Well why don't we get you some food and then head to the Med-Jacks, they want to see if they can tell how far along you are."

I nodded and followed Newt like a lost puppy. We reached the kitchen but I was immediately put off as the smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen made me want to throw up. I grabbed Newt's arm and pulled him away with me. He turned around looking baffled, a questioning look on his face.

"The smell of food makes me want to throw up, I don't think I can eat anything right now," I explained holding my stomach.

Newt looked like he was about to disagree but decided not to push it, instead he led me to the Med-Jacks. We had to walk across most of the glade so I asked Newt questions to fill the time.

"Newt?"

"Yes Brooke," he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Y'know the baby? How many people know?" I asked, suddenly feeling shy.

"Me, Alby and the rest of the keepers. We had a gathering this morning about it. Why?"

"I was just wondering how everyone was going to be told. I don't really want to tell them myself."

"I can get Alby to tell them when we introduce some new rules," he suggested.

This caught you're attention. "New rules?"

"Yeah, basically no one lays a finger on you and respects your privacy."

"Oh okay," he said. "Thank you."  
"Anytime greenie," Newt said with another one of his charming smirks.

We arrived at the Med-Jacks to be greeted by Clint. He led us inside and told me to lay on the bed. Newt stayed in the room leaning against the doorframe, rubbing his chin with his hands.

"Um..would you mind lifting your top please," Jeff said nervously.

I lifted it, surprised to see a small bump already forming there. Clint and Jeff felt my stomach and listening to a heartbeat with some sort of equipment.

"Well we're no experts in this area but I'd say you're about 3 months along, close to 4 maybe. Make sure you come in for a check-up every once in a while and if anything feels strange at all, come here immediately."

"Okay, thanks Clint. Thanks Jeff," I said as I left the building with Newt.

"So green-" Newt began but was cut off by a piecing alarm. I pressed my hands to my ears, pain flowing through my head from the injury I had obtained yesterday. Newt stepped in front of me to get my attention, confusion spread across his face.

"Newt! What's going on?" I asked, panicking.

"It's the bloody greenie alarm."  
"What?! I thought that only came up every month?"

"Exactly," Newt said before rushing off to the box. I swiftly followed behind, my hands still resting on my head.

Alby, Gally and all the other gladers were already there, shock and confusion spread across all their faces.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Newt asked Alby.

"How the shuck do we know?" he responded, his permanent scowl more obvious than ever before.

Suddenly, the alarm stopped as abruptly as it had started and the box opened. Everyone pushed forward trying to get a better view, resulting in me being shoved to the back. I heard gasps and whispers of "no way," and "what the shuck?"

I heard a bang as someone jumped into the box. A couple of minutes passed before a pathway was being cleared in the crowd of boys and Newt was walking through, carrying the limp body of a boy.

He placed him on the ground before checking his pulse.

"I think he's dead," Newt said. Jeff and Clint came forward and confirmed the terrible reality.

"Maybe it's a warning," Gally growled, anger in his voice. "This is all because of her and that baby she's carrying. She's not meant to be here."

He walked towards me as the gladers gasped, shocked at the news of my pregnancy. Newt stood in front of me protectively as Alby tried to hold Gally back with a few others.

"You slinthead, she's not to blame and we weren't going to tell them yet. Only when she was ready," I heard Minho say. Without anyone noticing I managed to slip around all the drama and look at the dead boy on the grass. I recognised him instantly and fell to my knees beside him. I grabbed his hand and sobbed into it. Newt had come to my side at the noise of my tears, telling me that it was okay, trying to get me away from the dead boy.

"He's my brother," I cried, not letting go of his hand. "James. James, wake up. James! James!"

I tried frantically to wake him, knowing it was useless, but holding onto the thread of hope. At my tears and cries, everyone had gone silent, shock evident on their faces.

"Brooke, it's okay. Brooke." Newt tried to calm me which only resulted in me collapsing into his arms, crying once again in front of him.

"My whole family is dead, I have no one." I cried. "They killed him. Janson, Wicked. They killed him. For sending me up. For helping me. They killed him. They killed him." I repeated over and over as Newt rocked me backwards and forwards, unsure of what to do.

 **So here is chapter 4! I'm so sorry for the long wait but my WiFi has been down all week so I haven't been able to post. I'm back now though and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, they make my day! If you have anything you want me to include in the story, feel free to leave a review, I have a faint idea of where this story is going but I'm a bit stuck at the moment...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

After I had finally stopped crying, again, the baggers took James' body to the deadheads. They set up a grave with his name carved roughly into a plank of wood, which I sat by for the rest of the day. Everyone seemed to keep their distance from me the rest of the day, even Gally seemed to have a mutual understanding of what I was going through. I guess being stuck in a deadly maze means they've had their fair share of death, and it's no laughing matter.

Newt came by every once in a while bringing food and water. He came and sat by me, trying to get me to talk, eventually giving up when I didn't respond. After a while I began to pick up some flowers that surrounded the graveyard, pulling them into an organised bouquet which I placed on his grave.

"I know I can't remember much about you, but I love you. That's one thing I may know. The shuck creators can take away my memory and put me through klunk, but there's one thing they can't take away from me. You. I love you James."

And with that I turned away and headed out of the deadheads.

As I approached the homestead, I heard the loud shouts of boys as they ate their dinner. I couldn't help but smile at myself as I heard the rumble of them, bringing a familiar feeling of home and comfort. Although it quickly faded when I remembered all that had happened and the situation I was in. I opened the door quietly, trying to not draw attention to myself, failing miserably.

The whole room went silent as all the heads turned to the door to see who was entering at this late hour. I felt my face turn red as the daunting stares of the gladers headed my way. I noticed Newt in the corner sitting with Alby and Minho so I made my way over to the table, sliding in next to Newt. He looked at me with concern, sliding a plate of food over towards me.

"I'm not hungry," I said in barely a whisper.

Newt frowned as soon the words left my mouth, pushing the plate closer.

"Brooklyn, you haven't eaten all day," I opened my mouth to respond saying I had eaten the food he brought to me, but he held up his hand stopping me.

"Don't lie to me, I saw the food thrown into a bush," he said simply.

Reluctantly I ate the food, only to please Newt. When he felt satisfied he turned back to Alby and Minho to continue their previous conversation.

I drifted off into a daydream, into a world where none of this happened. No one I loved died and I wasn't stuck with this damn baby.

My thoughts were interrupted when Alby addressed me from across the table.

"So greenie, are ya ready for the track-hoes tomorrow?"

I grumbled in response, dreading the long day in the gardens. _At least I'll be with Newt,_ I thought.

"That's the spirit!" Newt said sarcastically, sending a grin my way. I couldn't help but smirk at this gesture, which in return only made Newt's grin bigger.

"Right, of to bed you ugly shanks," Alby shouted across the room. Everyone stood up, the benches grinding against the floor, making me cringe at the noise.

Newt walked me to my room, hesitating as if he intended to say something.

"If you need anything," he said scratching the back of his neck. "Just come and find me."

I smiled at Newt before saying a quick thank you and stumbling inside my room. I fell back onto my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Wake up Greenie!" I heard a loud voice exclaim by my ear.

"Go away," I mumbled turning over and covering my head with the pillow.

The voice gasped sarcastically, and when he spoke again I recognised the familiar accent. "I'm offended! You should be jumping up and down with joy at the fact you're working with me today," he said. When I turned around I saw the familiar mop of blonde hair and his signature grin looking my way.

"How can you be this happy in the mornings?" I asked, genuinely interested at how he can be so awake.

"The sun is up, so I am too," he said.

"Well, the sun hasn't made its way to this person yet," I said pointing to myself. "So can you please leave so I can get ready for a thrilling day in the gardens."

"I knew you were excited," Newt said, winking at me as he closed the door behind him.

After I got changed I headed over to the gardens, where Newt was digging up some plants. He heard me coming, looking up and smiling at me as I approached.

"So what are we doing today captain?" I asked mockingly, saluting.

Zart was the one who responded, his deep voice sounding from behind me. "Digging up the dirt with Newt is what you'll be doing."

I groaned in response but picked my shovel up and started the long and hauling job of the gardens. I saw Newt smirk in the corner of my eye but ignored it. He _is_ cute, I think. _Wait, what?_ I say to myself. I shake my head, getting the thoughts out of my head and focused on my work.

It turns out I am the sort of person to get distracted and daydream. All throughout the day I was thinking of the baby. Why would the so called creators want to take my child away from me? And to experiment. For what? I tried not to get too bogged down about it, but it's hard. My head was beginning to hurt, so I leant down massaging my temples as I did. I didn't even see the shovel come my way before I was on the ground. The pain was instant and harsh, never in all that I could remember, which isn't that much, had I felt so much pain. I was struggling to remain conscious, black dots covering my vision. I saw Newt appear at my side, mouthing something to me. _He must be speaking,_ I thought. I had no idea what he was saying so I just shook my head in response, getting more and more confused and dazed by the minute. People kept on crowding around me, getting closer and closer. I felt tight for space and gasped, squirming from whoever's grasp I was being held in.

"Hey Brooke!" I heard, "It's all okay, just look at me."

I recognised it as Newt and searched for his eyes. When I found him I didn't tear my eyes from his, a worried face looking back at me. He came closer and picked me up bridal style. If this was in any other situation I would've blushed and gone as red as a tomato, but my head was hurting too much for me to focus on that.

The pain suddenly increased rapidly as Newt made his way to the homestead with me. The movement made me scream out causing Newt to look down at me with increasing alarm.

"It hurts so much!" I cry.

"I know, I know," Newt soothed. "We're almost at the homestead."

The following events are a blur to me. I remember getting placed on a bed, Clint and Jeff checking my head and so on. But Newt stayed in the room the entire time, why? I thought.

Clint touched my head at the worst part making me yelp. Newt came to my side at this and held my head as I screamed in pain, crushing his hand in the process.

Eventually I closed my eyes, feeling sleep overcome me. Newt still holds my hand as I hear someone come in.

"She asleep?" the voice asks, Minho I think.

"Yeah," Newt replies.

"She gonna be okay?"

"Clint and Jeff think so, I'm just worried for the baby. She had a nasty fall on her stomach," Newt replied, the uneasiness clear in his voice.

"I know shank, it'll be alright. How'd it happen anyway?"

"Shucking Adam hit her in the head with a shovel, hard."

"She's gonna be okay Newt," Minho says after a pause, an unusual softness to his voice.

"I know," and with that I hear the door close. But the familiar hand is still clasped tightly onto mine.

Just as the darkness was about to take me, I hear Newt say one last thing.

"Please be alright." I felt soft lips press onto my head as I fell into a deep sleep.

 **Hello! My Wifi is still a bit dodgy so i'm capturing this window whilst I can so I can post.**

 **I hope you are liking the story and enjoy!  
Also, how would you like it if I did a Percy Jackson fanfic? I have an idea I would like to do!**

 **Review if you would want that :)**


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, yet again in the med-jack's care, Newt was fast asleep on the chair besides me. He looked so peaceful when he slept, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. I was about to wake him to see where I should go but he looked so tired, the bags stood out clearly under his eyes.

I swung my legs over the bed, preparing myself to get up. The sun was only beginning to rise outside, so by my guess it was early in the morning. Just as I stood up, I felt all the blood rush to my head and the instant pain from being hit with a shovel return. Once again I was on the floor, a loud 'thump' erupting as I landed.

Across the room Newt jerked awake at the sudden noise, looking around frantically for the source. When his eyes focused on me, slumped on the floor, he rushed over helping me up.

"Oh shuck, Brooke are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need to stop getting injured, jeez." I said rubbing my head and sitting back on the bed next to Newt.

"You has us all worried, Brooke," Newt said, his face solemn and serious. I tried to smile at him, but he wasn't reassured.

"Yeah…um…sorry about that. What happened anyway?"

"Adam, that shank, accidently hit you with a shovel. In the head." The venom in Newt's voice was clear and he clenched his hands tightly. I lightly placed my hands over his to calm him.

"Newt, it's okay. I'm fine, see," I motion to myself showing that I was clearly fine.

Newt shook his head, "I know, it's just I worry and I just…I'm sorry." He looked down and stared at the floor, his gaze hard enough to break ice.

"Look, let's go and get breakfast and start this day alright?" I chirp, determined to gets Newt's spirits up.

"Sure," Newt mumbled and we made our way to the kitchens.

When we arrive at the kitchens, Alby is already there, sitting at a table and moving his leg up and down impatiently.

"There you are, shank," Alby exclaims. "Ya feeling any better?"

"I'm fine," I reply, getting bored of replying to that same question again and again.

"Good that, Frypan saved you some bacon. I left it on the table for you," Ably mutters before walking off into the distance.

"Take a seat Greenie!" Newt says, a huge grin spread across his face.

"What's gotten you in a good mood," I pause before adding "shank," onto the end.

This clearly just fuels Newt's grin as he chuckles, the sound of his voice echoing around the empty room. I can't help but think of how angelic and gentle that voice is… _wait stop Brooklyn!_ I filter those thoughts out of my head as I question Newt's peculiar behaviour.

"Seriously, what is it?"

"Glader slang does _not_ sound good coming from your mouth," he explains, finally starting to stop laughing.

"Whatever," I say as I look down at my bacon pretending to sulk.

"Oh come on greenie, I didn't mean it," Newt says leaning over to put his hand on my shoulder. But before he can see it coming, I reach for my glass of water and chuck it in his face, a huge grin spread across my face. The shock is immediate on Newts face as he wipes his eyes with the brim of his shirt.

"Revenge is so sweet," I say taking a bite of bacon.

"Oh greenie, you've made a big mistake," he says smirking. I reach to finish the rest of my bacon but I am lifted from the ground, the sensation of flying filling my limbs yet I am unable to move from Newt's grasp as I am slung over his shoulder.

"Newt! Stop it! Put me down!" I plead, hitting my fists onto his back.

"Not gonna happen, sweetheart."

"Pretty please?" I ask, but Newt just retaliates by tickling me. I can't stop laughing, and a few gladers turn around to see what the fuss is but just roll their eyes before returning back to their daily jobs. I treasure the moment, Newt & I laughing as if we've been friends for years.

I abruptly stop laughing when I feel a strange pain in my stomach. Newt slowly stops tickling me wondering why my laughter has stopped when the odd sensation comes back.

"Newt, put me down," my voice sounds urgent and Newt catches on, quickly but softly putting me back onto solid ground.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Newt's concerned eyes staring into mine. I press my hands to my stomach when the kicking doesn't stop. Wait, _kicking?_

"Brooke? Hello? What's wrong?" Newt starting to panic next to me.

The next kick is even stronger which makes me double over, Newt supporting me and helping me sit down.

"I think the baby is kicking," I manage to gasp out.

Newt begins to ease, but still supports me as we sit on the grass. I lean into him, hoping it will pass soon.

"Does it hurt?" Newt asks.

"A little," I respond. "Here," I take his hand and put it on my stomach, the bump now fairly prominent. I see him blush slightly, but pretend not to see, the baby kicks again and I watch Newt's face intently to see his reaction.

"Wow," he says, his face in pure shock and awe.

"I know," I simply say as I lean into him even more.

 **So we finally have an update 2 months later... I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I was really busy with school and then i just totally forgot! But to be honest i've been really stumped as to what can happen next. I have a rough idea but i'm having trouble filling it all out. So if you guys have** ** _any_** **ideas at all, or anything you want included please just leave a review of PM me! I would love to know!**

 **Thank you to anyone who is still reading this and reading my story, it means a lot.**

 **I'm so sorry again and i will try to get another chapter up this week before i go on holiday on Friday. Sorry it's not that long but i hope you enjoyed! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up screaming. The memories from the past still torturing me, the painful truth flooding my mind. I grasped my head in my hands, trying to get the memories out of my head. Every night these dreams haunt my mind. Tears are streaming down my face as I continue to scream, rocking back and forth on my bed.

I hear the door slam open and Newt is rushing towards me, his face covered in panic and worry. His arms are around me in a second, rocking me and whispering in my ear in an attempt to calm me down.

"Brooke? Hey, Brooklyn, you need to calm down. It's just a nightmare, shh, Brooke."

My screams started to fade and I managed to escape back to reality, the tears still falling down my cheeks. I was still breathing heavily but Newt's soothing words brought me comfort and I leant my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. When our breathing finally matched, Newt pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, his brown eyes laced with concern.

"You need to tell me what's going on Brooke, every night I'm in here while you scream yourself awake."

I looked down at my hands, pulling at the loose thread on my top. "It's hard to…to say," I whispered, Newt having to lean closer to hear me.

He brushed his hand through my hair as he studied my face, "I know, but you need to tell someone. You can't keep it bottled up forever."

I sigh, quickly looking up at his face before staring at my hands again. "A lot of it's a blur, but I catch some bits. I'm lying on a table, it's always the same table…and I can never move. These same people always look over me and inject me with things I don't even about. It always hurts and they always called me subject B12, saying how I continue to improve."

As I retell the dream, the tears come back and I feel Newt's soft hand reach up and wipe them away. His face looks down on me intently, pity and sadness spread across his features.

"A-And if I ever tried to get away, they would hit me and bring me back. It never ended Newt and it hurt so much," I sobbed, collapsing into Newt's arms.

"Shh," I heard him say as he caressed my head with his hands. "Those slintheads aren't here alright? I won't let anyone hurt you, and that's a promise."

I nodded into Newt's chest, too scared to show my face. After a long silence with Newt still holding me in his strong arms, I sensed him move as he tried to lay me back down on my bed. I quickly grabbed his arm, panicking.

"Please stay," I begged.

I saw him nod as we laid down on my bed, his arms still not letting go of my waist. I awkwardly shuffled around trying to get comfy, Newt looked my way puzzled.

"What ya doing Brooke?" he asked softly.

"Trying to get comfy, this damn baby is getting in the way," I say referring to the fairly large bump on my stomach.

I heard Newt chuckle lightly.

"How about we lay on our backs like this," he said demonstrating.

I copied him and lifted my head so it was on his warm chest, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better." I responded. The room was silent again and just before I felt myself drift off, I had a sudden urge thank Newt.

"Thank you Newt," I mumbled. When he didn't reply for some time I thought he was asleep, as I closed my eyes letting darkness take over. But not before I heard a soft "anytime," mumbled from Newt.

 **I know this chapter is really short but i wanted to post before i go away tomorrow. I haven't given up on this story but the updates may be infrequent and i'm really sorry. Any reviews are appreciated and if there's anyway in which i can improve this story please let me know!**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
